Only For Many More Nights
by Florence930
Summary: (A Two Parter) Bonnie and Damon are best friends who've known each other as long as they can remember. For the first time in their lives, they have to separate to go through an important milestone: College. Before they do, they spend some quality time together which causes them to evaluate their feelings for one another. Will they explore those feelings or let it pass...


**Hey guys! here's a one shot for you. I wrote this in like 2 hours, I seriously was a women possessed when I wrote this. I was listening to 'This Night' by Billy Joel & 'Only You' by The Pretty Reckless and inspiration struck, studying be damned. I can't really expand on the summary only that they're humans, no supernatural.**** I feel like I haven't written in ages so hopefully this story won't be bad. Reviews are like ice cream dipped in chocolate, with some hot fudge mixed in that's handed to me by a half naked Alexander Skarsgard, so yeah I like reviews ;) ****Btw, sorry I've been really slow with updating, been really busy, still am. **** So bare with me who read/follow my 2 Bamon chapter fics, again, updating will be really slow. I feel like I lost some steam/inspiration on those 2 stories but don't worry I'll get it back. **

**Enjoy & apologies for spelling mistakes & other writing stuff :)**

* * *

"Do you know what we should do right now?" Damon asked, as he perched on Bonnie's sill.

Bonnie folded her arms up in a bored manner but in all honestly, she felt the exact opposite. He brings out a different side to her, one with confidence and strength. It's different when she's with her other friends, specifically Elena and Caroline. She tends to fade into the background, a known wall flower. But when it's just her and Damon, she shines. In a way, Damon is perpetual darkness that brightens up her dull life, she needs him. Of course, those secret feelings are something she'll take to the grave.

As Bonnie stares at him in a blasé manner that she's perfected from knowing him, she knows she'll do whatever he asks. But he doesn't need to know that.

"What, Damon? What should we be doing at 3am in the morning?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"No need to get smart with me," He said amused as he hopped down from the window sill and into her room. Damon eyed her evening attire appreciatively before flopping down on her single bed and leaned back, perching himself on his elbows.

Bonnie looked at his arrogant sneer before doing a bit of eyeing of her own. She couldn't help it sometimes, the guy was frustratingly gorgeous, he'd use his big blue eyes and she'd fold...not all the time though, other times she'd have an object thrown at his head. Even over the years when she watched him whine while being sick with the flu (which was many times), vomiting bug, dislocating his shoulder and over the years puking again but this time while intoxicated. She's seen his worse, but he's seen hers. They were like two peas in a pod.

He stares at her as he shifts his posture to make himself more comfortable. He tries to make himself inviting, which he's doing an excellent job at. But she won't bite, she never does. Why mess up a good thing? What makes their relationship work over the years is that they enjoy each other's company in every other aspect except one. Simply, that one aspect is that they fuck other people. Why have all that confusion and messiness in their relationship? Of, course Damon finds her logic unfounded and stupid but he's never openly voiced them in fear he'll lose her, so instead he'll stick to physical hints in hope she'll succumb to his way of things one day. Although, he highly doubts it.

After Bonnie looked away from Damon's toned body hidden in his leather jacket to stare at something safer, like her teddy bear. She asked in a sweeter tone, "What did you have in mind?"

"Have a midnight stroll." Damon starts to straighten out of position and casually walks over to her. "You might have to wear more clothes though for this particular adventure," He smirks as he walks closer to her, making her walk backwards into her closet.

Huffing, Bonnie pushes him away. "I haven't even agreed to this." Although, she's already rifling through her clothes, finding something warm to wear. When she found something appropriate, she turned around to find him observing her. "Can you please put your pervert tendencies aside and turn around for two minutes?"

He only smirked devilishly in response before turning around, literally giving her two minutes.

* * *

Damon comfortably climbed down the tree and intently watched Bonnie's attempts at climbing down her old oak, just in case she fell. If she ever did, he'd catch her.

When she hesitantly lands her feet on the ground, Damon comments, "You're still really shit at climbing down that tree."

Bonnie glares at him as she brushes fallen leaves off her sleeves. "I'm sorry if I care about my safety too much."

Damon shrugs his shoulder as he starts walking towards an unknown direction. "I'm only saying, we've been sneaking out since we were fourteen years old, one would think you'd be used to it by now."

"As I've said previously, safety first." She walks by his side, both their arms brushing each others in a relaxed way. "Where are we going?"

"Some place familiar," He said, ominously which had Bonnie's eyebrows mesh together in confusion.

"Damon, I'm too tired for guessing games." When he didn't answer her, she pinched the side of his waist.

"Fuck!" He jumped, he turned his head to glare at her. She coyly smiled before pinching his waist, this time not stopping. He scrambled away from her and jogged several paces ahead of her. Damon sharply turned around to face her.

"We resorting to child's play now?"

Bonnie nodded innocently, "If I don't get my way, then yes."

Damon tried to look frustrated but his lips turned upwards, betraying him. Rolling his eyes, he said, "It's not long now."

"Okay then." She walked a little faster, to stand next to him. She smiled up at him and held out her hand to him, an unusual gesture. When he didn't do anything, just stood there, perplexed. Bonnie exhaled. "Just hold my hand, jerk...I'm feeling nostalgic."

"I think we were seven the last time I held your hand and I think it was because you wanted to fight Tyler for a crayon."

Bonnie chuckled for a bit before tilting her head and raising her hand higher in response.

Still feeling unsure, Damon grasped her hand gently and tugged her with him. These moments confused him, he liked being flirty with Bonnie, ever since they both hit puberty and he realised her attractiveness. He sometimes liked being crude and inappropriate with her, because that's what he's good at - making the female population all hot and bothered. Granted he's only made Bonnie blush a few times but he liked trying. But now as he holds her warm hand in his, this moment seems so naturally pure and real, it confuses him. Standing several inches taller, he looks down at the top of her head as they stroll towards their destination, their intertwined hands swinging an eccentric pace, courtesy of Bonnie,_ "I don't want to lose you."_

* * *

"We're at our high school? Seriously?" Bonnie asked, dismayed and slightly disappointed.

Damon noticed her lack of enthusiasm and shrugged. "Our last hurrah before going out to the big bad world of all work and no play."

"We don't have stop playing just yet, we're still going to university," Bonnie said as she gazed at the building that she officially graduated from three months ago, a building that held so many memories.

"Not together, though." Damon said, impassively. Bonnie regarded his poker face as he stared straight ahead.

They've never actually talked about life after Mystic Falls High school, even after they both received there offer letters, hers to San Francisco State and his to Columbia University. Suppose...if they did talk about being on opposite sides of the country for the next four years, it would seem too strange. Even now with just a week until a new chapter starts for her, a new life without Damon is too strange to comprehend.

"We'll have summer and Christmas, good ol holidays." Bonnie said cheerfully, although she felt hollow.

Damon only smirked and pulled out a small bottle of vodka and shook it. "Shall we?" He opened the lid and took a generous swig of it. Hissing, he handed the miniature bottle to Bonnie.

Taking a tentative sip, she wiped her mouth. "I suppose you have a way of getting in, then?"

He took a key from his pocket and smirked. "Oh you know me so well, my little Bon Bon." He proceeded to briskly walk up the concrete steps and stood in front of the entrance doors. He winked at Bonnie before expertly opening the doors. "Ladies, first."

Bonnie shook her head as she walked up to join him. "I've presumed this isn't the first time you've done this?"

"Well..." Damon said, as they walked inside the hallway. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot."

Bonnie scoffed as she passed her favorite room, her art class. "Perhaps, it's best I don't know, wouldn't want to be seen as an accomplice when the police finally get you."

Damon heartedly laughed as they entered the gym room. "It's too late for that seeing as you're with me now."

"Damn, already a life in crime" she said good-naturedly as she grabbed a basketball and tossing it successfully into the hoop. She threw her hands up in the air. "Oh come on, the only time I make it in, no one but you is here to see it."

"I've always wondered, how you got into cheer leading." Damon mused, this earned a glare from Bonnie. "I'm only saying, athletic is not a word to describe you."

"Shut up, I am athletic." Before Damon can retort, she pointed at him. "Dancing is athletic, it's my niche...We all can't be good at everything, like you...Mr. Valedictorian," she teased.

Damon only shrugged in return, "I made intelligence sexy, sue me."

Bonnie smiled but it faded quickly. She was silent for a moment before asking quietly, "What time are you heading to New York?"

He looked at his watch and sighed, "Eight hours and twenty-one minutes."

"Woah." She whispered. Before, Damon could respond, a teasing tone lilt her voice again. "You'll have many east coast women to corrupt. It'll be your own personal playground of sexy time."

"Did you seriously just say 'sexy time?'" Damon dead panned.

"Indeed I did." She chuckled, but it sounded forced to Damon. He didn't really know what to say, the melancholy in her tone stung him. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her through the double doors back into the hallway.

"Where are we going now?" Bonnie asked.

"The auditorium." He answered easily as he held her arm. They walked through an old wooden door, that led back stage.

"Why?" Bonnie scoffed. "Wanna relieve your valedictorian speech?" She impersonated Damon's voice, "It's our time to go out in the world and party the shit out of it." Bonnie laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Til the day I die, I'll always remember Principal Firth's face, it was beyond epic proportions...your speech too."

"Thank you Bonnie, considering I was still drunk and improvised it. I did do a really decent job with pissing off my dad too." He smiled warmly, "That was pretty awesome."

"He'll miss you, you know" Bonnie stated, as they stood on stage. Damon looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "He will though, he looked really proud...until you said that of course, but he is proud of you." She looked hesitant before saying, "I am too."

Damon looked surprised as he gazed down at her in the empty auditorium, "Are we saying our good byes?"

Bonnie looked away as she felt tears sting her eyes, keeping it in, she shook her head.

"Good." Damon said as he passed her the vodka bottle which she took, this time taking much more than a sip.

"Holy shit," She coughed, her eyes watering for a different reason. Bonnie passed the bottle back, he drank the rest then threw it against the wall. Bonnie watched as the glass shattered along the floor.

"Dance with me." He said, suddenly.

She looked up from the mess. "Why?"

"Because I want too, duh." He said, exasperated. "We never really had a chance to dance at the prom, so why not now?"

Matt asked her to the senior prom much to Damon's vexation. He hated that night. He was sure watching them slow dance together was similar to being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. That Mutt hogged Bonnie the entire night, while he only danced with her once and that was to a fast paced, techno song that required no hand holding or closeness of any kind. He had a date of his own, Vikki Lockwood, but it was only when Bonnie mentioned that Matt was taking her, so he had to act fast on taking someone, which wasn't hard. Vikki jumped at the chance to be his date. Looking back now he did feel guilty on how he ignored Vikki the entire night, quite content with getting drunk and smoking pot out side with a bunch of other seniors. He really wished he asked Bonnie. He felt so stupid now, of course, guys would be line up to be her date. Damon just naïvely thought they came to a silent understanding that they would go together. Obviously not.

Bonnie looked down guiltily when he mentioned prom. She did notice the jealous glares, he sent Bonnie and Matt's way. But what did he honestly expect? she turned down three guys foolishly thinking he'd ask her but he didn't. So she did what anyone would do, say yes to the next one. Thankfully, there was a next one and it was Matt who asked her, he's a good friend of hers, not nearly as well as Damon. But she had fun, regardless.

Damon held his hands out in a dancers pose, Bonnie took a step closer to him. "Are we pulling a 'Note Book' and slow dancing to no music?"

"Fuck, no." Damon pulled out his iPod from his pocket, he smoothly brushed her hair from behind her ear, causing a tingle sensation from both teenagers. He placed an ear phone in her ear and one into his. "Any requests?"

Bonnie shook her head, "But play something sweet and borderline romantic."

Damon nodded, looking down at his iPod. "Sweet and romantic, it is." He placed the iPod back into his pocket while simultaneously pressing play and pulling Bonnie to him, placing his hand on her waist.

When 'Find a Way' by Safety Suit came on, Bonnie widely smiled. "Aww, nice pick." She rested her head on her shoulder, and closed her eyes. Getting lost in the lyrics.

Damon rested his cheek on top of her head, trying to stop these torrent of emotions from pushing themselves in to the forefront of his mind. He'll miss her so badly, there's already a gnawing ache starting in the pit of his stomach and he hasn't even left her yet. Not really caring how she'll react to his advances anymore (he's leaving anyway), he moved his head slightly so he can press his lips on top of her head. He then moved his hands upwards, on the middle of her back.

Surprisingly, Bonnie moved even closer to Damon, hugging him now. "I'll seriously miss you, you know," she whispered.

Damon had to take a moment to respond, "Same here." He then rolled his eyes at the inadequacy of his words. "I can't tell you how relieved I am the first day at kindergarten when you came over and asked for my name."

Bonnie looked up at him, "and you were trouble ever since."

Damon didn't know why he bent his head to press his lips against hers. Perhaps, if any moment seemed perfect to spontaneously kiss your best friend, it was this moment. Besides, a big part of him always wanted to kiss Bonnie. Idiotically, he always thought it was in his right to do so. He also thought that they'd miraculously get together, not now but eventually. But now with Bonnie going off to a different college, there's a big chance she'll find someone else and maybe him too. So, they'll have this moment; where they broke into their high school, got slightly drunk, slow danced and kissed for a few moments.

Being lost in thought, he didn't realise Bonnie was reciprocating. Taking advantage of this, he brought his hand up to touch the back of her neck, keeping his other hand in place. Bonnie pulled away first to catch a breath but at the same she backed away from him, taking off her ear phone and handing it to him.

Damon took the ear phone, wordlessly.

Trying to lighten the tension and ignore the disappointment in his eyes, she said a little breathlessly, "Wow, you're really good. All those years practising on oranges really paid off for you."

Although Damon knew what she was doing, he'll play along. It's their last time together for a few months, he won't make her uncomfortable. "Not only oranges but cantaloupes."

Bonnie laughed, feeling relived. "Good for you." She looked around the auditorium, taking one last look. "We should get going, you have a long drive ahead of you."

Damon nodded, looking around the place. "Yeah, your right. Honestly, I haven't really packed."

Bonnie rolled her eyes while jumping off the stage, she turned around to see Damon do the same. "Why am I not surprised."

* * *

They made their way out of the building in silence. When the cold air hit her face, she snuggled into Damon's side for warmth and he put his arm around her in response.

They remained in silence, as they walked back to her house. Both thinking different but similar thoughts, all about each other.

When they reached her house...or oak tree, she turned around to hug him tightly once more. "Thanks for tonight." She said.

Damon nodded, "No problemo. Remember if a guy tries something with you that you're not comfortable with, call me and I'll fly over to personally kick his ass."

Bonnie lightly chuckled, then she went on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you before you go."

Feeling deflated that she rebuffed what he said, his earlier thoughts on Bonnie finding someone else flashed in his mind like police sirens. "You don't have to, you'll be wreaked."

Bonnie waved her hand, dismissively. "I'll be fine." She proceeded to climb up the tree, several feet off the ground she looked down to see Damon there, watching her like a hawk. She grinned at him before climbing further up and into her window sill. When she made it to her bedroom, she turned around to call out good night to him but she found herself alone.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Giuseppe asked as he carried Damon's suitcase out of the patio and into the trunk.

Damon scratched his head, "I think so."

They stood there awkwardly for a while until they both chose to speak at the same time.

Damon cleared his throat, "Umm, you go first."

Giuseppe stared down at the ground like he was having a staring contest with it, when he spoke he looked up to steadily look at his son. "I know we never saw eye to eye on things especially after your mom died." Damon looked away to stare at his car. "But you did good son, you were always a bright kid. I was worried for a while that you wouldn't reach your full potential. But you did, your mom would be really proud Damon as am I. I wish you all the luck in the world."

Damon looked at Giuseppe with a mixture of surprise and elation. "Thanks dad."

Giuseppe smiled, "So what did you want to say?"

"Oh, umm...there's left over lasagna in the fridge, it's going to go off tomorrow."

He chuckled, "Okay I'll make sure -" He got cut off by Damon's hug, he clapped his son on the back a little awkwardly. Damon pulled away, looking down, he kicked a rock and muttered. "I should get going."

"What about Bonnie? I thought she was coming to say good-bye."

"Nah, she's probably sleeping."

"I highly doubt it."

"Why," Damon asked.

Giuseppe pointed at the entrance gates, Damon turned around to find Bonnie fitting through the metal bars of the security gate. She was so slight, she fitted through easily. She ran up the drive way to them, out of breath, she held up her hand. "One moment." She braced her hands on her knees, breathing rapidly for a minute. When her breathing slowed down slightly, she said, "You're right...I am...not...athletic."

She looked ahead of her to see Damon's car full with bags. "I see, I'm right on time." She waved at Giuseppe. "Hi, Mr. Salvatore."

He nodded in response, "Bonnie". His eyes flitted back to his son and Bonnie who stared at one another. "I have to talk to Stefan about something."

Damon only nodded in recognition, when he heard his father walk back inside, Damon said, "So you actually made it out of bed?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "I'm not that bad."

Damon scoffed. "So..."

"So...good luck?" Bonnie said. "Not that you need it, you'll probably be teaching the lecturers."

Damon shrugged, looking smug with Bonnie's compliment. "Probably...the same goes for you too, you don't need luck, this is going to sound cliche but I wish you all the best."

Bonnie walked closer to stand in front of his trunk. "Aww shucks." She stared at a point next to Damon, when saying. "About last night." Damon straightened up a little more. "When you said, it was our last hurrah." She shook our head, "It isn't, were going to have many more hurrahs, tons more...you're kinda stuck with me, kiddo."

Damon brought her forward for a hug. "That's the best news." It really was.

"We're a package deal." She smiled, but after a moment, she bit her lip. "About the kiss..."

He pulled away but held onto her shoulders. "Yeah, I know...umm..."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Friends kiss all the time, I've kissed Caroline and Elena more than once - dares and spin the bottle, of course."

"Really," He grinned, an image crossing his mind of the three of them in there little sleepovers. A grimace followed shortly when he thought back on what she said. "You're putting me in the same category as Elena and Caroline?"

She shook her head, "No, but like my past experiences from my other friends, a kiss might happen more than once..sometime in the future..."

Damon nodded along, not really understanding but when he did his eyes nearly burst out of its socket. "Really?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and looked at him coyly. "Maybe."

Damon tilted his head, observing her false nonchalance, he knew she was nervous.

"I'll see you at Christmas." Bonnie said, changing the subject. "It's Christmas dinner at the Bennetts this year. So get ready for some burnt turkey, my mom's unedible apple pie and my dad's attempt at making stuffing...we'll probably just order a pizza, actually."

Damon laughed, "Can't wait."

Giuseppe walked out with a sixteen year old Stefan in toll, who was holding an iPhone and looking bored.

"I think it's time Damon, you have to be there by 6pm." Giuseppe said.

"Yeah," He walked to Giuseppe to pat him on the shoulder, he did the same for Stefan only much harder. He walked over to Bonnie, "Til Christmas?"

Nodding, Bonnie said "And the numerous skype sessions were going to have in between."

Feeling satisfied with her answer, he closed the trunk and walked around the drivers seat and hopped in. "Don't miss me too much," he called out the window. He made eye contact with Bonnie. While they gazed at each other for a few seconds, He nodded, more to himself and started the ignition, driving down the drive way and to the open gates. Stefan mumbled, "God, you guys should get a room." Giuseppe smacked him on the head for that. Stifling an embarrassed giggle, she waved good bye. _"Until next time."_


End file.
